This invention relates to a metering dispenser for liquids and other flowable materials such as powders, granules and the like. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, adapted for use with a gravity feeding upstream appliance such as in spirit dispensers as used in hotels, bars and other establishments, for dispensing a measured quantity of liquid from an upturned bottle. It will be convenient to hereinafter describe the invention with reference to that application.
Spirit dispensers of the foregoing kind are well known and available in various forms. This invention is concerned with that form having a valve assembly which is movable between load and dispense positions. In the load position, the valve assembly is arranged so that liquid or other flowable material can flow from an attached and upturned bottle to fill a metering chamber of the dispenser. In a dispense position, the valve assembly shuts off communication between said bottle and metering chamber, and opens an outlet port through which the contents of the metering chamber are dispensed.
The valve assembly of such dispensers is usually mechanically or electrically operated, according to preference. Electro-mechanical dispensers, in particular, are generally of a complex construction, and in many cases have a large number of moving parts. The complexity of such devices naturally adds to their cost, and in addition increases the probability of malfunction. They also need a complicated cleaning system. Because the electronic package is permanently linked to the liquid/valve system, cleaning involves putting a bottle filled with a warm detergent solution onto the dispenser and cycling it until empty. The process must then be repeated with a bottle of fresh water to remove the detergent residue.
This has to be done on a periodic basis or when one liquor is to be substituted for another.